


I Didn't Say Sorry (God I Wish I Could)

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers
Genre: Dead Tony Stark, M/M, Others May Be Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: Thanos stabs Tony.Aftermath.





	I Didn't Say Sorry (God I Wish I Could)

 

When they received the news that Tony wasn't ever going to come back from Titan because of his unsuspecting death. There was nothing anyone could do about it. There was an empty silence where the genius' rambling and stupid jokes (which made everyone smile) should fill it. 

 

There was a heavy atmosphere of regret.

Wandas shoulders shaking with regret, useless apologies falling from trembling lips.

Natasha face wasn't eerily blank this time, but filled with rage and grief. Like this wasn't something she could ever come back from. 

Clints pacing, face blank but his eyes showed emotion that no one else could. He didn't say anything, but what could you say when someone you had betrayed was gone and this time it wasn't away on an island partying with girls and the rare few men Tony took interest in. 

Pepper was hit the hardest, glaring at any of the ex Avengers. 

Rhodey was sobbing openly, and could not be consoled. Everyone else just watched him break, this time clueless as to what to do.

 

And Steve..Steve hand both hands over his mouth. He stared at nothing, eyes wounded and haunted. He thought over what could've been his last moments. Thinking about how Tony would've died thinking that he wasn't loved, but oh fuck was he loved. He was loved by him. At what cost? 

He had used every traumatic low blow to harm Tony and manipulate him into doing the Avengers nasty work. The things they should've cleared up. But he loved the once bright eyed genius.

 

Now that he thought about it, when had Tony ever been smiling? And even when he did it never reached his eyes. 

 

All that he couldn't leave behind was lost. Nobody deserved Tony Stark. Nobody deserved his ever flawless arts of work, his genius, his home or any part of him.

 

And especially, nobody deserved that equally broken heart that he handed out so rarely. That was taken advantage of so many times. 

 

He loved Anthony Edward Stark,

But why did Tony allow it? 

 

Later, he would wonder if Tony could get help and refused because he thought he didn't have anything to come back for.

 

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why nobody is honourable enough to have the fragile mans heart.

 

 

> _Anthony Edward Stark_
> 
> _May 29th 1970_
> 
> _to_
> 
> _May 4th 2018_
> 
> _Caring Son_
> 
> _Devoted Father_
> 
> _Business Man_
> 
> _Husband_
> 
> _Avenger_
> 
> _"It takes one to notice what they lost when they lose it"_


End file.
